


By the Fire

by orphan_account



Series: Thanksgiving Prompt [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru and Kyoya spend Thanksgiving evening snuggling by the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

"Happy Thanksgiving~"

Kaoru giggled and snuggled further into Kyoya's embrace, taking a sip of the hot cocoa Kyoya so generously made for him while he started the fire. A small turkey (or big chicken, they weren't exactly sure seeing as how it came from the commoner's supermarket; none of the big-name food stores or chefs were available that day) sat in between the two of them being pecked at every once in a while.

"I'm glad we decided to do Thanksgiving this afternoon rather than this evening," Kyoya murmured, pushing his glasses up. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Just imagine Tamaki senpai barging in on us like this," he groaned. "Then he'd want to snuggle, too. But I wouldn't let him."

Kyoya laughed heartily at that statement and Kaoru guessed it was just the glass of red wine he'd had that afternoon at the host's get-together for Thanksgiving. Still, Kaoru wasn't complaining. Not one bit. He pushed himself further into Kyoya's arms, stretching like a cat. "This is perfect..."

"I could stay like this forever," Kyoya admitted with a soft smile. Kaoru nodded, a lazy smile gracing his lips. He felt a phrase threatening to leave his mouth and bit his tongue to keep it in, he wasn't sure how Kyoya would react just yet. He wanted to wait it out and see what--

"I love you," Kyoya interrupted Kaoru's thoughts. Kaoru smiled up at him, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

"I love you too," he murmured. Kyoya slid his arm around Kaoru's waist.

"Face me," he ordered softly. Kaoru shifted in his embrace so that he was nearly straddling him. The fire lit up his face and made Kyoya's glasses glint, so Kaoru took them off for him. Kaoru could feel Kyoya's warm breath on his nose and it made it tickle. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. The kiss tasted of turkey and cocoa and though an odd combination, Kaoru would never forget the taste of such a great kiss.


End file.
